jacobcthemolefandomcom-20200215-history
Jacob C's The Mole Wiki
Jacob_C's The Mole is an online reality game show that started on February 1st 2012 on the internet site Tengaged . It is based on the real tv show The Mole . It is currently filming its first season. Players in Jacob_C's The Mole must work together to complete various physical and mental challenges to build up a significant cash prize for the winner. One of them, however, is "The Mole", a double agent hired by Jacob_C to sabotage the efforts of the group. The Mole must be careful to avoid drawing too much suspicion to himself or herself. Using diaries, players must track vast amounts of data about the person(s) they suspect of being the Mole, such as seating positions, clothing colors, minor discussion topics, and so on. The quiz at the end of each episode tests players' knowledge of the Mole, and determines by lowest score (or slowest time, in the event of a tie) who is eliminated from the game. Seasons Format Each installment of Jacob_C's The Mole involves a certain number of contestants. During each episode, the contestants participate in a number of challenges. There are two different types of challenges, missions and assignments. Missions normally involve contestants staying in the one location, all though they may be sequestered somewhere other than fellow contestants. Assignments normally have contestants travel from one destination to another by means of transport. Each of these challenges are assigned a monetary value. If the contestants, as a team, complete the challenge, that money is added to the final prize (often called the pot) for the game. In some instances ony a portion of the money goes into the pot. However, one of these contestants as been selected by production to be the Mole; his or her job is to try to prevent the other players from winning challenges without revealing himself or herself to others. The Mole may be told ahead of time of how to do this or what challenges to expect, while at other times the Mole must decide whether to intervene or not. Any money The Mole keeps out of the group pot will go into the Mole pot. At the end of each episode, the contestants take a quiz regarding the identity of the Mole and his or her involvement in the previous activities. The player who scores the lowest on this quiz, or was slowest to answer in case of a tie, is eliminated from the game. In the case someone does not submit a quiz they automaticlly executed. If more than one person does not submit a quiz, a random draw will determine the outcome. The winner of the game is the one that answers the most questions correctly on the final quiz given when there are only three players remaining (including the Mole), and is awarded the total amount of money won over the course of the game. The Mole will also take home the money in The Mole pot. If neither players identify The Mole in the final, The Mole will take all the money. While success in the challenges is important in order to build up potential winnings, it is also critical to stay in the game by scoring better than opponents on the quiz, usually by attempting to draw their suspicions of the Mole's identity toward oneself. Since the Mole must use subterfuge to misdirect attention from his/her attempts to derail the team, disingenuous attempts to emulate the Mole must be subtle, while still noticeable and suspicious. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse